fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Brewing Storm
---- The Ecounter Idosole walked out of her guild, a smile and a wave towards it despite no one being in. It was pretty late now, the moon far in the sky. She decided to go for a stroll around town before turning in for the night, walking through the streets. Even with the moon up, the streets were full, townies drinking at the bar and a few tourists ducking into restaurants. Sometimes she forgot this place was an island rather than a city that lead to more land. Only the sea parted after the streets. After grabbing a small packet of chips and munching on them she came across an interesting man. He wore a blue coat but something about his looks was off. Unlike the tourists he didn't seem to be enjoying the food, instead, he drank out of a bottle that she had never seen before. Idosole walked up to him, a neutral face to greet him. "Can I help you, sir? You look a bit... lost," she asked. The man simply shook his head and chucked the bottle onto the ground. "No. It's just that, there's nothing good to drink and now I'm a little bored." He pulled up his sleeves and breathed in, opening his mouth as some sort of black matter was beginning to stream into his mouth. The energies around the two began to feel a little lighter as the man continued and would only return to normal once the man had finished. "...Enough about me though. Who are you exactly?" He politely requested whilst reaching behind his back to reach for a bottle tucked into his belt. Idosole sighed. She picked up the person's rubbish before putting it in the bin, just a few centimetres to the right of him. She made a rather big scene about it, pointing to the bin and the bottle before putting it in. She shrugged as if it didn't harm her and was easy. After dusting her hand off by her skirt. She sighed once more before speaking. "Idosole Swift, the Guild Master of the guild here. What about you?" she ignored the litter for a second though her eye twitched a little. She really hated people who threw rubbish on the ground. The island was pretty and it was going to stay that way. The opened the bottle and brought it to his face, "Gai. Guild Master of Stellara whatever." he answered as he looked at Idosole with a grim face. He kept his eyes directly staring at Idosole's as he continued to swig his drink right in front of her, proceeding to throw it on the ground and kick it past Idosole. Idosole watched the bottle with spite. He looked back up at the so-called Guild Master. "One, pick up the rubbish... please!" she gave a sweet and sickly smile to him and as quickly as it came up it disappeared. "Two, you're a Guild Master of what now? I haven't heard of your guild before," her eyes met his again, they were cold. Gai walked up to Idosole and looked right at her, sticking his tongue out.